


should've known better

by aimino



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: valar-morekinks, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i mean there's some characterization but that's my schtick, its the good kind of rough sex tho fret not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimino/pseuds/aimino
Summary: Sansa accidentally calls Jon "daddy" in bed. He's never come so hard in his life.





	should've known better

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Found on the lovely community of valar-morekinks over on livejournal. That place cures my writer's block like nobody's business. This takes place between season 6 and 7. I’m not as big of a Jonsa person as I used to be, but it still holds a special place in my heart (and loins) (#noshame).
> 
> edit: thank you all for the kudos and comments! writing is something that i love and i am proud my work gets attention, even if it's only 500 words. you have encouraged me to keep posting, so i will be putting more works up, so stay tuned!  
> if anyone wants to know where the title came from, it's from the song "open water" by the band blessthefall, and i think it fits jon and sansa perfectly. here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLvXOKm_Fog

Their only comforts are with each other in their chambers after dark falls on the castle. When Sansa takes the cloak off Jon’s shoulders and Jon helps Sansa’s slender frame out of her pretty dresses. Once their clothes are off, so are any inhibitions. Jon always falls to Sansa as if he is freezing to death and she is a blazing hearth. 

One hand gripping her breast, the other between her legs, his fingers rubbing roughly in her favorite places. Jon’s chest pressed flush to Sansa’s back, he can feel the sweat and their breathing and their heartbeats pounding against their ribcages.

Jon keeps his hips moving in a fast rhythm, their flesh making a filthy slapping sound that fills the candlelit room. Sansa moans in a low voice, sometimes accentuated with a small gasp, while Jon grunts and pants, making a cacophony in the chamber. They don’t care if anyone hears - few brave men go near these parts of the castle at night for that reason. They allow their King privacy, and Jon doesn’t know if that’s out of respect or fear. 

“Ah, ah, close, Jon,” Sansa pants out, completely aroused and radiating heat. Jon can tell Sansa’s close - she’s clenching deliciously around him, and Jon knows he can’t hold on much longer. 

Jon moves his fingers to that one right spot he knows, right there, and Sansa nearly shrieks in raw pleasure. Jon feels close to her then, closer than ever before, as he roughly kneads her breast and fucks her, he feels the orgasm rolls through her body and a word rolls off her tongue:

“Daddy!”

Jon hears the word and his vision goes bright. He thrusts deep into Sansa one last time, as deep as he can go, and comes. Jon bites Sansa’s shoulder and grunts, filling her with hot, almost too-enthusiastic spurts. Even after he finishes, Jon does not want to pull out.

“Jon?” Sansa asks over her shoulder, attempting to make eye contact with the man on top of her back. “Are you alright?”

Slowly, Jon pulls out, not responding to Sansa. He flops down onto the bed, still breathless, eyes half closed.

“Jon?” Sansa tries again, adjusting herself to lay down next to him.

“That - that thing you said…” Jon starts, opening his eyes to meet Sansa.

Sansa sits up a little, suddenly remembering, “Oh, Jon, I’m so sorry, it just came out. I don’t know where it came from-” Jon cuts her off with a gentle hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

“It’s fine… I kind of I liked it,” he admits, sheepishly.

Sansa thinks about it for a second and then decides not to argue. She settles back down, head on Jon’s chest with his hand in her hair. After a few moments in the candlelight, lying among the furs, Sansa speaks, “There’s more where that came from, if you want me to do it again.”

Jon looks to Sansa and he kisses her, gentle and caring. Jon feels safe when he is here, in bed with Sansa. Jon knows Sansa feels protected and loved in his arms something she has been starved of for too many years. “I would like to spend the rest of my days here,” Jon declares, “This is perfect.”

Sansa smiles and plants another kiss on Jon’s face, “I can’t promise the future, but I can promise now.”


End file.
